Other Side Boy In Luv?
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Percakapan Haowen dan Tae Oh tentang orang tua mereka yaitu Sehun dan Jongin. Hunkai / Sekai / Uke!Kai muncul dalam foto doang haha / hanya bernostalgia dengan ff lama. Short!


Siapa Yang Uke dan Seme?

Winter AL collection

Percakapan Haowen dan Teo tentang orang tua mereka yang berkebalikan/?

Maybe, ini other story dari Boy In Luv?

Hahaha...

Y

U

U

Dihalaman belakang rumah yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Oke, rumah ini memang besar. Mansion dengan lambang burung Phoenix didepannya. Ya, rumah ini benar-benar tidak asing.

Mansion mewah ini dulunya menjadi markas dari sebuah organisasi mafia bernama Phoenix, sesuai lambangnya. Hanya saja, sekarang status itu sudah mantan. Sang pemimpin yang dijuluki ahli penyamaran akhirnya membubarkan organisasi ini setelah tujuan tercapai. Dimana misi balas dendam terhadap organisasi Draco telah terbayar.

Atau lebih tepatnya, sang pemimpin tidak mau lagi membahayakan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Dulu, saat penyerangan ke markas Draco, sang istri tercinta yang kala itu masih belia menjadi korban. Disandra. Bahunya tertembak peluru yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk sang pemimpin Phoenix.

Hingga akhirnya sang istri koma untuk beberapa hari, yang sukses membuat sang ketua ketakutan. Takut kehilangan satu-satunya yang tersayang.

Yah, jika diingat lagi rasanya mengerikan. Bahkan sensasi ketika menusuk jantung dan menebas kepala sang pemimpin Draco masih sayup-sayup menyusup dalam jiwa. Tergolong kejam karna kala itu Sehun -pemimpin Phoenix- hilang kendali, hingga membuatnya seperti psikopat yang melakukan pembunuhan begitu sadis. Membayangkan kepala yang menggelinding waktu itu, mengerikan. Darah tumpah dimana-mana.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda. Sudah berubah. Sehun sudah tak menjalani kehidupan gelap seperti itu. Tidak lagi berurusan dengan hal-hal berbau militer ataupun kriminal. Bahkan perusahaan perakitan senjata miliknya telah ia tutup. Sehun membuka bisnis baru dengan dibantu Pegasus, perusahaan milik istrinya. Sekarang, ia hidup tenang dengan keluarga kecilnya. Bersama sang istri tercinta dan kedua putra angkatnya.

Omong-omong, dimana sang mantan ketua itu ya? Di halaman belakang hanya terlihat dua bocah SMP yang tengah duduk di rerumputan. Yang lebih tua terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku yang entah apa, yang lebih muda tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sang kakak.

"Haowen hyung, lihat apa yang aku temukan!" Seru anak berpipi gempal itu semangat, mendudukkan diri disamping kakaknya dan menunjukkan sebuah album foto yang lumayan berdebu.

Si sulung mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Ini album lama Daddy dan Papa. Aku menemukannya di ruang baca paling pojok," Jawab si bungsu antusias, "Sepertinya foto-foto ketika mereka masih muda,"

"Sekarangpun sebenarnya Daddy dan Papa masih terlihat muda," Haowen memutar bola matanya malas. Ia ambil alih album bersampul hitam polos itu dan mulai membukanya.

Foto pertama, Jongin dengan seragam basket dan sedang mendribel bola, dengan deker kapten di salah satu lengannya. Diikuti foto-foto lain yang disinyalir Jongin tengah bertanding dan melakukan shot. Serta foto kemenangan team.

"Papa dulu adalah kapten basket di SMA-nya," kata Haowen, "Pengagumnya juga banyak. Bahkan setiap hari mendapat kado,"

"Ini Papa," Teo menatap takjup foto selanjutnya, dimana terlihat anak berkulit tan dengan seragam SMP tengah mengacungkan tumb down dengan ekspresi meremehkan pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi, dibelakangnya ada sebuah mobil sport metalik yang familiar dimata Haowen dan Teo. Mobil sport milik paman Kris!

Kedua bocah itu hanya tak tahu kalau foto itu diambil ketika orang tua mereka sebenarnya akan beradu balap mobil di trek kekuasaan paman Kris ketika memimpin organisasi balap liar dulu.

"Seragam sekolahnya sama dengan milik kita, Hyung. Berarti difoto ini Papa masih SMP," Teo berceloteh, "Papa terlihat lebih keren daripada Daddy!" Celetuknya.

"Daddy lebih seperti ahjussi," Haowen berkomentar sembari membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Foto selanjutnya adalah Jongin yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan kostum menembak, headphone, kacamata pelindung, dan pistol.

Tunggu, pistol?

"Wow! Papa sangat keren!" Teo memekik kagum melihat foto papanya tengah berpose siap menembak, "Paman Baekhyun juga keren!" Tak hanya foto papanya, ada foto pemuda lain yang dengan kostum yang sama.

"Papa lebih manly daripada Daddy," celetuk Haowen yang diangguki adiknya, "Papa juga terlihat kuat. Katanya, Papa pintar berkelahi juga,"

"Tapi, kenapa Papa tidak pernah bisa melawan Daddy?" Tanya Teo heran.

Haowen mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu seraya membalik halaman. Kali ini terlihat Jongin sedang berkelahi dengan Sehun. Foto itu diambil ketika sedang latihan beladiri. Dan terlihat Sehun habis kena pukul, terbukti dari ringisan kesakitannya.

"Nah 'kan, kupikir sebenarnya posisi orang tua kita tertukar, Hyung," kata Teo.

"Huh?" Haowen mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Foto-foto ini menunjukkan kalau Papa itu kuat, tangguh, manly, dipuja, banyak penggemar, bisa menembak, berkelahi, bahkan ekspresi Daddy sampai begitu. Seharusnya Papa semenya," Teo mengerling berpikir, "Tapi, yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Papa tidak pernah menang melawan Daddy,"

"Wajah itu dapat menipu. Wajah Daddy memang bisa dibilang polos, tetapi siapa yang tahu didalamnya? Kau seperti tidak tahu saja seberapa tegasnya Daddy,"

"Iya sih,"

Haowen lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Terlihat foto Jongin merangkul Sehun dengan paksa, membuat Sehun harus sedikit bungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jongin.

"Mungkin penentuan seme-uke dilihat dari tingginya. Lihat, Papa lebih pendek. Jika Papa yang menjadi seme, akan aneh jika ukenya yang membungkuk untuk berciuman, dan si seme pendek akan kesulitan menggendong uke yang jangkung," Jelas Haowen kalem. Dalam benaknya sedang membayangkan Jongin yang kesulitan untuk mencium Sehun, oke Haowen mendapat gambaran khayal dimana Jongin harus menaiki kursi untuk berciuman dengan Sehun.

Lalu membayangkan juga Jongin yang kesusahan menggendong Sehun, kemudian jatuh karna tidak kuat.

"Hyung, dari mana kau mendapat pemikiran yang menyangkut kata berciuman?" Teo melongo.

"Hng?" Haowen hanya menggumam dengan tanda tanya. Tidak menjawab sang adik.

Halaman selanjutnya. Foto yang memperlihatkan Jongin tengah dipeluk dari belakang oleh Sehun. Jongin nampak tersenyum manis pada kamera dengan wajah belepotan krim kue, dan Sehun mengecup pipinya dari belakang. Seperti foto ketika Jongin berulang tahun.

Entah kenapa, Haowen merasa foto yang ini memperlihatkan sisi lain orang tuanya. Berbeda dari foto-foto sebelumnya, Jongin terlihat imut dan manis. Tidak terkesan badboy. Ya hanya dandanannya saja yang badboy. Tapi ekspresinya sangat manis. Sekarang predikat uke lebih cocok ketimbang foto-foto tadi.

"Ya ampun romantis sekali!" Pekik Teo.

"Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Papa yang menjadi uke,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna semenya Daddy,"

"Huh?" Teo tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa, kemampuan Daddy yang sebenarnya itu melebihi Papa. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Papa yang manly dapat kalah dan mau menjadi uke. Artinya, Daddy memiliki kedudukan yang mutlak," jelas Haowen.

Ya tentu saja! Ketua mafia loh! Mana ada jadi uke?

Oh iya, kedua bocah itu tidak tahu latar belakang orang tua mereka.

Ah benar, Sehun dan Jongin sepakat untuk mengubur Phoenix. Wajar jika anak-anak mereka tidak tahu.

"Kedudukan mutlak seperti apa?"

Haowen mengedikkan bahunya tak tahu.

Foto selanjutnya.

Kali ini foto yang memperlihatkan betapa gagahnya seorang Oh Sehun, dengan sebuah katana. Lalu foto berikutnya adalah Sehun yang dikepung beberapa orang berbadan kekar. Itu adalah foto ketika Sehun berlatih bela diri dengan para anggota Phoenix. Lalu foto dimana Sehun menyeringai kearah Jongin yang kesal, dengan background trek balap dan mobil sport. Kostum yang dikenakan mereka sama dengan foto pertama.

Tapi, rasanya janggal. Difoto pertama, Jongin yang meremehkan Sehun dengan memberi tumb down, tetapi difoto ini kenapa Sehun yang menyeringai.

Haowen tahu pose difoto halaman pertama, pose meremehkan biasanya dilakukan jika akan berlomba atau bertaruh. Lalu seringai Sehun difoto ini, mengisyaratkan kalau Sehun lah yang menang lomba.

Tapi lomba apa yang mereka lakukan?

Tunggu, mobil? Trek balap?

"Teo, apakah hal yang mustahil jika orang tua kita pernah ikut balap liar?"

"Eh? Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya,"

Foto selanjutnya sepertinya kelanjutan adegan foto sebelumnya. Yang sekarang terlihat adalah, Sehun yang merengkuh pinggang kecil Jongin. Dan menatap mengintimidasi. Dari sana Haowen tahu bahwa Daddy nya yang memenangkan taruhan.

Foto berikutnya, Sehun mencium bibir Jongin!

"Uwaaa!" Teo memekik heboh, "Mataku ternoda!"

Haowen memutar matanya jengah, adiknya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Papa dan Daddy seliar ini dulu," Batin Haowen heran.

Lembar terakhir album foto. Memang tidak nyambung dari foto-foto sebelumnya, tetapi sukses membuat Haowen dan Teo terkejut.

Foto sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang duduk melingkari meja dengan Sehun duduk di singgahsana terhormat, dan beberapa senjata api tergeletak diatas meja.

Terlihat ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian jendral atau komandan militer, ada juga yang berpenampilan seperti agen rahasia dan kepolisian. Ada Jongin yang berdiri di samping Sehun. Ada paman Baekhyun dan paman E-co juga dalam foto itu.

Sehun lebih terlihat seperti pemimpin dari orang-orang berpangkat itu.

Kenapa? Mereka terlihat aneh. Seperti mafia yang Haowen dan Teo lihat di film-film.

Senjata apinya juga banyak. Eh, tadi 'kan Papanya juga difoto tengah membidik dengan pistol?

Sebenarnya, foto apa ini?

Haowen membuka halaman terakhir. Matanya melotot seketika saat sebuah lambang tertangkap netranya. Lambang ini tidak asing, Haowen sepertinya pernah melihat. Tapi dimana?

'Patung di depan rumah?' Haowen membatin, 'Tidak, bukan itu. Ada lagi. Tapi dimana?'

Haowen kembali mengingat ingat. Otaknya berpikir keras.

'Ruang baca!'

Haowen lalu bangkit dan berlari dengan tergesa. Meninggalkan Teo yang cengo ditempat. Tidak mengerti mengapa hyungnya mendadak seperti orang kesetanan.

Di ruang baca. Haowen terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu dirak paling belakang yang berdebu. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah dokumen mirip buku jurnal dengan sampul berlambang sama dengan halaman terakhir dari album yang Teo temukan.

"Sama!" Ucapnya takjup.

Lalu ia juga menemukan album foto lain yang sampulnya juga berlogo lambang burung phoenix.

"Ini," dia menggumam terkejut ketika membuka dokumen yang mirip jurnal tersebut.

DOKUMEN RAHASIA KEANGGOTAAN PHOENIX. ORGANIRASI MAFIA DIBAWAH KEPEMIMPINAN OH SEHUN.

"Tidak mungkin!" Pekiknya tidak percaya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Haowen terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya tiba-tiba.

"D-daddy-"

T

H

E

E

N

D

NO SEQUEL!

Hanya bernostalgia dengan proyek duet yang sudah lama, Boy In Luv. Wkwkwk

Okey, saya tahu side story ini emang aneh dan maksa, bhahak... ntahlah, pengen aja buat absurd begini.

Anggap aja ini kronologi Phoenix Haowen-Teo era. Meski ga nyambung. Hahaha...

Maap yah...

With Love, Winter AL Yuurama and all cast Boy In Luv 


End file.
